State Of Confusion
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Lilly is dating someone, is it Kite or Scotty? Scotty is dating someone, is it Lilly or Ellie? Are they just playing games with the minds of their co-workers? Anything is possible.
1. What Is Going On?

**Title: State Of Confusion**

_A/N: I'm not saying if this is L/S or L/Kite or S/L (Yep same thing as L/S) or S/other…it would totally ruin the story if I did. You will just have to read to find out. I am rating it M for later chapters after all is revealed._

_Summary: Something weird is going on with Lilly, Kite, Scotty and Ellie (a new person I made up). Someone is dating someone but no one really knows who. It is up to the other detectives to pay close attention to find out who is together. Will they let anyone in on the secret? Probably not… well not at first anyway. Stay tuned to have fun with the gang._

_Disclaimer: I don't own._

**Chapter One: What Is Going On?**

The cold case squad was sitting at their desks going over paperwork from the day. Kat looked over at Lilly and Scotty then kicked Nick under the desk. He looked in the direction she was looking in. They seemed to having a conversation but they were laughing and Lilly was flirting. Lilly was actually flirting with her partner, that was something new.

Lilly looked over at Scotty. "Hey partner."

He looked up and smiled. "What partner?"

"You almost done with the paperwork for today?"

"Yep Lil, why want to grab some dinner later?"

"Sure, if you want to. You aren't busy?"

"I could be busy if you would agree to anything besides dinner."

She winked at him and laughed. "You never know, I might."

"Sure, that is why I have been so lucky lately." They both laughed at his last statement.

They got silent when Nick walked over. "So Scotty, join us at Jones' tonight?"

"Sorry can't, just asked Lil to dinner."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Dinner with your partner again? You better watch someone might think you are messing around with her."

Scotty and Lilly both laughed. But Lilly spoke up. "Then someone needs more to do."

Stillman came out of his office. "We have a Darla somebody coming in now for an interview. Who is taking it?"

Scotty turned around. "Lil and I can take it."

Just about that time Kite walked in and got right behind Lilly's chair. "Hey Rush, Valens. How about Mac's tonight?"

Lilly looked over at Scotty so he answered. "Sure sounds great. We have about another hour or two. I could call Ellie and see if she wants to join us."

Lilly smiled. The others had yet to meet this Ellie they talked about. "That would be great."

Kite smiled. "I will call her and then pick her up. We will meet both of you at Mac's in about 2 hours, don't be late." He leaned down and kissed Lilly on the cheek. "Don't miss me too much Rush."

She laughed. "I will try really hard not too." Then he left. Everyone expected Scotty to be mad but he was laughing too.

He stood up. "Let's go do this interview Lil."

"Right behind you partner."

Scotty turned around and smiled. "Different meaning when I say that."

"Get your ass in there before I have to hurt you."

"Promises, promises." Then everyone heard laughter as they walked in the interview room.

Nick looked at the others. "I am so staking out Mac's tonight, who's with me?"

Kat nodded. "I'm going."

Will smiled at them and shook his head. "I would wait to hear from you guys but I have to see this for myself. I mean who is Lil really dating, Kite or Scotty? And who is this Ellie and which guy is she dating?"

Nick stood up. "Well we are detectives. Let's go watch the prize duo in action."

After the interview, which went amazing for the case. Lilly and Scotty went back to their area to write it up. He sat down at his desk and she pulled a chair over by his. "Want me to help you write it up?"

"Sure Lil, or you can just keep me company."

The others just sat pretending to do paperwork while they paid attention to Lilly and Scotty. They heard Lilly giggle, not just laugh but giggle so they moved a bit closer.

"Scotty you can't put that in there."

"She said it Lil."

"But phrase it differently."

"Can't Lil, you told me once it has to be in their words."

"Okay but that is going to look funny in the notes. Let me read that out loud to see what you think." She took the paper and turned completely to him. "I said he wasn't doing the hairdresser, I said he was doing the nail tech. Now he didn't do her all the time he only did her on the weekends when he could get away. He told me once when it itches you must scratch and she had one hell of a scratch for his itch." Then she started laughing and couldn't talk.

"That is what she said Lil."

"I want to see Kite's face when he reads that interview."

"Oh me too, Ellie should be in there too. Make him read it out loud."

"That is mean Scotty."

"I know, sorry Lil." He looked at his watch. "We need to get going or we will be late. Let's run to my place to change, it's closer."

"Okay, lucky for me that I thought to bring clothes for after work."

They got their things together, and said goodbye to their friends. Will looked over at Kat and Nick. "Give them a few minutes and then we will go to Mac's. Get a good seat to watch the show."

Nick, Kat and Will got a table where they could see the door and most of the restaurant, but not be seen due to plants being in front of them. They looked toward the door and saw Kite come in with a beautiful woman. He was holding her hand. Nick looked around. "See that is Kite's girl so it must be Lilly and Scotty dating."

A few minutes later they saw Lilly and Scotty come in and they were holding hands. They did a double take at Lilly, she looked amazing. She had her hair up but most makeup, a low cut tee shirt that was form fitting and tight jeans. Scotty looked really good too. They watched the partners walk to the table, but what they saw next really surprised them.

Kite got up and greeted Lilly with a kiss on the lips and she slid in the booth beside him. Then the other woman they assumed to be Ellie, kissed Scotty before sliding in the booth. Kite had his arm around Lilly on the back of the seat. They watched the four of them laughing.

Will rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure I want to know what is going on with the four of them. It might be more than we can handle." So they decided to eat their food when it came and then drop the spying. Or drop it until something good came up. They did look at the other table a couple of times but it looked like four people just having a good time.

They ate but didn't stay long. Nick, Will and Kat were still drinking coffee and talking when the four of them got up to leave. So they walked out the back and watched them leave. Lilly was arm in arm with Kite all the way to the car and they watched the four of them talk for awhile. Lilly hugged Scotty but left with Kite, they watched Ellie hug both Kite and Lilly then she got in the car with Scotty.

Kat rolled her eyes and laughed. "So Lil is with Kite again? Maybe Scotty is just being a smoke screen for her so no one knows she is with Kite again."

Nick shook his head. "Kite hurt her pretty bad over a case, I just don't see her going back with him."

The next morning Will, Nick and Kat were sitting at their desks and Scotty was at his but Lilly had yet to arrive. They all looked up when she walked in, and she was smiling like she was extremely happy. She put coffee on Scotty's desk. "Here you go partner."

"Hey thanks Lil." She looked over at the others so they put their heads down but they saw her next move and heard the conversation.

She put Scotty's wallet and cell phone on his desk. "Left these at my place."

"Thanks, wonder where my mind was?"

"I know where I hope it was." She winked and walked back to her desk.

Will got up. "Hey we are running down for coffee, we'll be right back." Kat and Nick left with him.

They got outside and Nick turned to the other two. "Okay who is as confused as I am?"

Will shook his head. "Now I know that I just don't want to know exactly what is going on. She left with Kite but somehow Scotty ended up sleeping with Lilly. But she looks happy, we should leave it alone."

Kat laughed. "We should but I'm not going to. I mean why all of the hiding and acting so devious, something is going on with them and I am going to find out what it is."

They walked back upstairs and saw Scotty and Lilly talking and laughing.

**TBC**

_A/N: Remember, everything isn't always as it seems._

_Review…..please….we can see where this goes…._


	2. Major Confusion

**Title: State Of Confusion**

_Summary: I'm still not ready to reveal but I will let them meet Ellie. So we will find out more about her._

_Disclaimer: I only own Ellie…that is it. I don't own anyone else._

**Chapter Two: Major Confusion**

Everyone had their coffee and was sitting at their desks working when Stillman came out. "Okay we have two interview rooms so I need people to do interviews. In door number one we have the hairdresser that he supposedly didn't do. In door number two we have the nail tech with the perfect scratch."

Lilly smiled at Scotty and answered. "We want door number two, maybe I need to learn about her perfect scratch." Scotty got up and laughed as he walked toward the second interview room.

Nick walked toward the first one. "Kat and I will take the hairdresser."

Stillman looked at Will. "Let's go watch Scotty and Lilly, they are more fun right now."

So they walked into observation and closed the door. The nail tech made a fatal move with Lilly right off, she flirted with Scotty. Lilly sat down across from Margie the nail tech. "So Margie, we hear you had it bad for Clark."

She rolled her eyes. "Not really, we had sex. I wasn't in love with him or anything, sometimes a guy just needs some good loving from a willing woman." Then she winked at Scotty. "You know what I mean big guy?"

"No actually I don't. I got a girl and I am faithful to her, it's called being in love."

Then she looked at Lilly. "So you got your partner here and one night you decide you have had enough of looking at stud muffin. You decide you are going to do him and do him good, so what's stopping you?"

"My relationship for one, I'm faithful. But we are here to talk about you and Clark."

"There was no me and Clark little girl. He wasn't getting it at home as much as he liked and well I was willing. He liked it hot and kinky, so I gave it to him hot and kinky." Then she looked at Lilly. "I bet you are a tried and true missionary position and nothing else girl, am I right?"

Stillman and Will did not let that smile that Scotty sent Lilly's way pass by them. The door opened and they saw Kat and Nick come in. Nick shook his head. "She says that Clark made a pass at her but she blew him off. How are they making out?"

Stillman smiled. "Well Margie is flirting with Scotty and asking Lilly about her mundane sex life. But both have mentioned they are in a relationship at the moment."

Kat shrugged. "We lie in the interview rooms all the time, doesn't make it so." They all turned back to watch.

Lilly was getting steamed and Scotty knew it. "Leave Detective Rush out of your snide remarks. If you hadn't been doing a married man that is now dead we wouldn't be here right now. So if you know anything at all you better be spilling it lady. I have had about enough of you putting my partner down." He walked over by Lilly.

He was steaming more than she was. She put her hand on his arm. "It's okay Scotty, really it is." She looked at Margie. "You own a gun?"

"No but my brother did and I lived with him at the time."

Lilly continued. "We will need to check that out and maybe talk to him, write all of his information down. You have access to the gun?"

"Not without the key and he kept it on his key ring." She smiled knowing they were not backing down from her. "I slept with the guy but I had no reason to kill him. He gave me nice thank you gifts. Clark was a nice guy if you look passed the cheating. I wasn't his only other fling but I can give you a list. He slept with Darla the girl from the diner he ate at all the time and there was Ginger from the cigar bar where he liked to hang out."

Lilly took the paper and got up. "Thanks, I'll call if we need anything else from you."

"Okay, so I can go?"

Scotty looked over at her. "Oh please do." So she left but they stayed in the interview room for a few seconds.

"You okay Lil?"

"I'm fine Scotty, but thanks."

When they came out Scotty looked over at Lilly. "According to Darla she didn't sleep with Clark, we need to go talk to Darla again."

Lilly smiled. "Well want to go to her or have her come to us?"

"Oh let's go to her, I like the element of surprise in that."

"Well partner, let's go."

They came back from their interview with Darla a couple of hours later and everyone noticed they were laughing. Nick looked up. "So what did she say about leaving out the detail of her fling with Clark?"

Lilly looked over at him. "Said it would make her look bad. Scotty told her that leaving that out made her look worse."

They sat down at their desks and Scotty looked over at his partner. "You write up that interview, if I write up another one of hers they will think I'm a pervert."

"Oh you mean you don't want to write up what she said about his urge to surge?"

"No Lil, really I don't."

Just then everyone looked up to see Kite come in with the woman they saw the other night. She walked over to Scotty's desk. "Hey we still on for tonight?"

Lilly looked over at Scotty. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Ellie and I are going to Sal's and then to see a movie. What are you doing tonight?"

Kite answered for her. "We are going to Ramone's and then bowling."

Lilly motioned for her co-workers to come over. "This is Ellie Bauer, we went to school together." She smiled over at Ellie. "These are our co-workers. Detectives Kat Miller, Nick Vera and Will Jeffries and here comes the man that heads up our team this is our Boss John Stillman. Boss this is Ellie Bauer, a friend of mine and Scotty's."

They all shook hands with her. "Lil talks about all of you all the time. She thinks the world of all of you."

Kite leaned down. "Pick you up here at 6:00?"

"Sure, I can change here." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out.

Ellie looked at Scotty. "Want me to meet you here?"

"No, I'll come over to the DA's office to get you." She smiled and walked out.

Stillman looked at Scotty. "So that's your girl huh?"

"No just a good friend, Lil introduced us."

"But in the interview you did with Lil you said that you are faithful to your girl, I thought you meant Ellie."

"Oh well yes I meant Ellie. I mean I am seeing her right now."

Stillman just nodded and walked off.

Later that evening Lilly Rush was sitting on the couch at her lover's apartment drinking a glass of wine. She was wearing his shirt and nothing else, she loved having his smell close to her and of course she was reading her case file.

She smiled to herself realizing this is what she wants forever. Dinner with him after work, bowling, a movie or just going home, making love and then relaxing with a glass of wine. She had been happy since they started this, happier than she had ever been in her life. She kept reading while he was catching up on some reading also.

To be with someone that you don't have to constantly entertain. All things considered this was the best her life had been and she never had to be alone again.

Scotty sat on his couch with his lover close by. She was catching up on some stuff so he was reading the case file that he brought home. Notes of interviews and such. He smiled thinking that he was very comfortable in this relationship.

He was sitting in his boxers and drinking a beer and thought over the night. They went to dinner and then cuddled during the movie. When they got in the car she smiled saying she wanted to stay with him this time. When they got to his place she headed straight for the bedroom, and then after making love she slipped on the shirt he wore that day.

This was permanent, he was in love and realized this was a love forever. The case was wacky and some of his co-workers had been acting strange lately. But none of it bothered him when he was home with her. His home or her home it didn't matter, he just liked it. He was thinking that they needed to talk about making one place their home. After this case when he could think more clearly he would have that conversation.

**TBC**

_Review…..so everyone confused yet???? Just keep in mind, things are not always what they seem._


	3. Sorting It Out

**Title: State Of Confusion**

_Disclaimer: I just don't own them…well except Ellie._

**Chapter Three: Sorting It Out**

The next morning Lilly was sitting at her desk when Scotty walked in with Nick. He put coffee on Lilly's desk. "Morning partner."

She looked up and smiled, Nick would swear right there that she brightened up when she looked at Scotty but she was with Kite and everyone knew it. "Morning Scotty, thanks."

"Hey no problem. So what do we have for today?"

"I want to go talk to his ex-wife, I have been reading over her interview and something just isn't right."

"Like what?"

"It's hard to explain, just something. Anyway we can talk to her and we are supposed to have lunch with Kite and Ellie today."

"We meeting them somewhere?"

"They are meeting us here."

Nick looked at Scotty. "You went out with Ellie last night, if you are all the man you claim to be then you saw her this morning. You don't talk to a woman when you have her alone at your place?"

Scotty smiled at Lilly and then looked over at Nick. "Not about lunch."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Lil, reach up and slap him for me. Obviously Lil has better conversation with an overnight guest."

Lilly winked at Scotty, they noticed she does that a lot lately. "Kite called me about 5 minutes ago to remind me about lunch today. I guess my morning conversation isn't much better than Scotty's."

"So Lil, we going to talk to his woman?"

"Let's go partner."

When they got to the door their co-workers noticed Scotty's hand on Lilly's back, she turned and smiled at him just as they were walking out. Nick looked around at the others. "If they were not seeing others, I would swear that they are sleeping together."

Will sighed and looked up. "What makes you think that?"

"They wink at each other all the time, he puts his hand on her back when they walk, she smiles at him like he holds the universe and they seem to have secrets with each other. They were text messaging each other last Friday."

Kat looked around. "So what?"

"We were at the same table and they were laughing about what the other one said. It just seems suspicious."

Will got up. "Well I have a date with ballistics."

Kat got up. "Nick you are with me, we are going to see this teller at the bank."

"Not another one, he probably died from overuse."

Will turned around. "Well the bullet in his heart says he didn't."

Nick rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Probably put it there himself, trying to please one woman would make me want to die."

Kat laughed. "Well don't worry, they are not standing in line for you Nick."

They got outside and saw Scotty and Lilly beside Scotty's car. He leaned over and said something to her which made her laugh. Then they saw Lilly grab the front of Scotty's coat like she was pulling him closer. She spotted them and then let go. He turned and looked at them as they approached the parking lot.

Kat smiled. "I thought the two of you had already left?"

Scotty shook his head. "No, Lil wanted more coffee the girl lives on a caffeine rush." Then he laughed and looked at Lilly. "You get it don't you Lil? Caffeine Rush."

She shook her head. "That is as bad as the one you came up with last night Scotty."

Nick turned to look at her. "Thought you were out with Kite last night?"

"I was, talked to Scotty on the phone."

"If I was out on a date I wouldn't be talking to my partner that is also on a date."

Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "You're not me and I talk to my partner all the time, right Scotty?"

"You got it Lil. Hey we gotta go, see you guys later."

Kat and Nick got in her car and she looked at him. "Think you have it all figured out, don't you?"

"Yep, Valens is doing Rush."

"Oh he is not, they are just best friends. Well really close best friends but she is with Kite."

Nick shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Put money on it?" Kat thought he wouldn't do it but if he was positive, then he would and she would win.

"Yep $20 says they are together."

"Okay dumb ass, $20 says they aren't."

Scotty pulled up in front of the store where their victim's ex-wife worked. Neither one made a move to get out of the car. "What was that back there Lil?"

She looked at him like he was out of his mind. "What are you talking about Scotty?"

"Back in the parking lot, that was more than a partner show of well whatever it was."

She put her head down and went for the door latch. "Sorry Scotty." She got out before he could say anything.

They got inside the store and Renee looked up and saw them. "Well if it isn't Ken and Barbie of Homicide."

Lilly smiled. "Compliments will get you no where with us, even laced with sarcasm. Tell us why we should think you wouldn't kill Clark?"

"Well let me name them off. I was on longer in love with the SOB, we had tried being friends again but he wanted sex and I didn't want to have sex with him, and I stood to gain nothing from his death."

Scotty narrowed his eyes as if studying her. "Why do you not gain from his death?"

"He gave me money while he was living, anything I asked for I got. But I wasn't in his will by my choice, how did I know the bastard would get himself killed. If I wanted something then I asked, it was mine the next day. I would want him to live forever."

Lilly stepped up to her. "So were you friends before you got married?"

"Yes and then we ended a beautiful friendship with marriage. I still liked him but I didn't love him. He had this need for sex all the time, kinky shit that I just would not do. So we divorced but he said he still cared about me and gave me anything I wanted. I kept my mouth shut about his women."

Scotty looked at Lilly and then back at Renee. "I have never heard of such a friendly divorce."

"He didn't want a divorce, he wanted an open marriage but I'm not into that. He told me he didn't want me hurt. Check it out with his accountant, at the bank talk to Doug and then go see Harvey at the East Market."

Lilly was writing it down. "Why all of these people?"

"He told his accountant to give me money anytime while he was gone out of town, he set up spending accounts for me at the bank with Doug and a charge account at East Market with Harvey. Those people saw us together not long before he was killed. I had no reason to kill him, but you have around 15 women that do have a reason. He cannot be faithful at all."

Lilly nodded. "Thanks Renee. Call me if you think of anything else or anyone else."

As they walked away Renee yelled. "Hey Detective Valens."

"What?"

"She's pretty but don't mess up what you have with sex, it's just not worth it. She looks at you like you hung the moon for her, I used to look at Clark that way."

Scotty walked back. "I'm not sleeping with Lil."

"Maybe not now, but you want to. I can tell, you look at her like she is the moon you hung." Scotty laughed and walked out to join Lilly.

When he joined Lilly outside she turned to him. "What did Renee want?"

"I guess she thinks all men are wired to cheat."

"Well I know you aren't." She smiled and poked him with her elbow. "You Valens are one of the good guys."

"Thanks Lil." Then he laughed. "Not so bad yourself Barbie."

Lilly and Scotty arrived back at the precinct and started typing up their notes. Will came in. "So anything from the happy, rich widow?"

Lilly looked over at him. "She's not happy or rich. He gave her money while he was living but she got nothing out of his death. She didn't do it, why kill the person giving you money?"

"Anyone I can go see for you today?"

She wrote on a piece of paper. "Sure if you want she told us to talk to Doug at the bank about an account he set up for her. He can call her for permission to talk, just tell her you work with us."

Scotty smiled and looked up. "Just tell her you work with Ken and Barbie, that is what she likes to call us."

Will smiled as he walked off. "Yep, I can see it." He barely avoided the box that Lilly threw at him.

Nick and Kat were walking in and saw Ellie and Kite in front of them. Nick yelled out. "Hey Kite."

They turned around and waited. Kat looked at them. "So meeting Lil and Scotty for lunch?"

Ellie smiled. 'Yes, they are working late tonight so we thought we could at least grab them for lunch."

They got up to the squad room and walked in. Lilly looked up when Kite approached her desk. "Ready for lunch?"

She looked at Scotty and then back to Kite. "Sure, we will have to take Scotty's car and meet you there. We have an interview right after lunch."

Kite nodded. "Okay, we will go get a table while you finish up. Be there in 15 minutes, okay?"

Scotty nodded. "Sure Kite, see you then."

When Kite and Ellie walked out Nick saw Scotty smile at Lilly and she smiled back. He smiled and thought to himself. I am going to be $20 richer real soon.

Kat looked at them and thought to herself. "They are playing us, they know we are watching them and those two are playing us. I am going to be $20 richer real soon.

**TBC**

_Review….next chapter we find out who is doing who, who killed Clark (just bits and pieces of a case there) and who actually wins the $20._


	4. A Bit Of Clarity

**Title: State Of Confusion**

_Summary: Is Lilly with Kite or Scotty??? Is Scotty with Lilly or Ellie???? Well I might let you find out this chapter. Nick and Kat have money riding on this one._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I do own Ellie. BTW, Joey you can share Scotty with me…right???_

**Chapter Four: A Bit Of Clarity**

Lilly sat on her couch that evening in her lover's shirt, the scent of him and the feel of him wrapped around her was why she wore his shirts all the time at night now. Especially on nights that he didn't stay over. She heard a knock on her door but she didn't know why he would be back. She was exhausted and it had nothing to do with work that day. So far since they started seeing each other they had sex in every room of her apartment and his, so she was exhausted most every night. But she was very happy too, she felt like they were about to become a permanent thing.

Lilly looked through the peep hole, it was Kat Miller. She opened the door and smiled. "Why are you showing up so late Kat?"

She took in the shirt that Lilly was wearing. "Oops, did I disturb something?"

"Come in, he just left. If you were disturbing anything then I wouldn't have opened the door."

"Nice shirt Lil."

"Yep, he leaves them and I wear them."

"He who? Some of us are a bit confused as to who you are seeing."

"Why do you have to ask that Kat? Gee you guys see me with Kite all the time. So what's up?"

"It's Darla, she called me about 2 hours ago said you weren't answering your phone."

Lilly smiled. "I was a bit tied up 2 hours ago."

"Tied up as in the naked pretzel with the handsome DA?"

"Do not tell anyone I told you this, even Scotty. Tied up as in handcuffed to my bed."

Kat laughed with Lilly. "Sounds like the first lady of homicide gets a bit kinky in the sack."

Lilly shrugged. "Or out of it, depends upon what room we are in at the moment."

"Know what you mean girlfriend, used my handcuffs for something other than work this past weekend."

Lilly was surprised that she wasn't uncomfortable talking to Kat like this. "You or him?"

"It was his turn this time. Anyway back to Darla, she wanted to know if anyone suspected her. I'm thinking why is she calling to ask that, unless she knows something she ain't telling?"

"Let's bring her in tomorrow and have a talk."

Kat got up. "Well night Lil, you look exhausted."

"But what a way to live."

Kat stopped at the door. "This isn't just sex for you, is it? You are really head over heels in love this time, aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm glad, it looks good on you Lil." She opened the door and walked out.

The next morning Lilly was at the coffee cart when Kat and Nick walked up, they saw Ellie walking away from her as they approached. Kat smiled. "Wow Lil, that's a big cup of caffeine there."

"I need a big dose of caffeine, you saw me last night. I bet I was out less then 30 minutes after you left." She looked over and saw Scotty approaching them so she ordered him a large cup also. She handed it to him after paying for it. "Here partner, you look tired."

He smiled. "Yep, but it's a good tired. You too Lil?"

"You have no idea."

He laughed. "Yes I do Lil. So what have we got for today?"

"Well last night Kat came by and said Darla called her. Darla tried to call me but I was busy at the moment and had my phone off."

"What's up with Darla?" Nick and Kat noticed that he never questioned her phone being off.

Kat stepped up to them. "Wanted to know if she was suspected of this."

Nick was looking closely at Lilly and Scotty but he went on to talk. "This makes her one if she wasn't before."

Lilly turned to head for the door. But then Kite walked up to them. "Hey Lil can I talk to you for a minute?"

She smiled and pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. "Looking for this?"

He smiled and took the phone. "Thanks babe." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

Nick laughed. "You must have rattled him good for him to leave his phone."

She shrugged. "Must have." They all walked in together.

They had been at work for an hour when Kat's phone rang. She seemed frustrated and sighed as she hung up. "That was Darla, she will be here around 4:00."

Nick looked up. "Wonder what happened to this morning?"

Lilly smiled. "Trying to think up a good lie to tell us. So when she gets here, who is doing the interview?"

Will looked up. "You and Kat, two women need to go at her this time. She likes men and just wants to flirt, the two of you can get more out of her."

Lilly looked over at Scotty. "You need to stay out of there handsome, she can't think in your presence. A lot of women have that problem, even yours truly from time to time."

Scotty laughed. "Oh Lil you flatter me." They both laughed but everyone just looked at them. Kat was sure she was going to win the bet with Nick but how could Lilly be sleeping with Kite but flirting with Scotty?

Scotty's phone rang and he smiled when he looked at the caller id but he also winked at Lilly, Kat was tired of watching them. They were keeping her in a state of confusion. "Valens."

"_Hey it's Ellie, can you talk?"_

He got up and started for the break room. "Sure Ellie, I can talk."

The others got up and walked over to where Lilly was sitting at her desk. Nick smiled, he was planning on winning the bet. "So this is it for Valens this time? You think he is in this forever now?"

Lilly nodded. "Oh yes, the relationship he is in is forever this time."

Kat sat down and looked at her friend, she wanted to make sure Lilly wasn't lying to her. "And you are in it for the long haul now?"

"That is what I told you last night, right? I believe you asked if I was head over heels in love and yes I am."

Will smiled. "Well it looks good on you Lil, I'm happy for you. But I have to say I was surprised when I saw you with Kite again. He hurt you bad last time."

"We talked it out. So what are we going to do until Darla gets here?"

Nick started for the door. "I'm going to get a pizza and then we are going over interviews until we find something to go at her with. I'm in the mood for a closing on this one today. We all can go out and celebrate tonight."

Lilly looked up. "Well the three of you can go, I have plans and I know Scotty has plans."

Kat got up. "Wait up Nick, I'll go with you."

Will sat down at his desk. "Lil and I can start on the interviews, lover boy can join us when he gets off the phone."

Nick and Kat got outside and Nick laughed. "I am so winning that bet."

"Nope, it's me. She is openly flirting with Scotty and he winked at her before he answered his phone."

"But Kat did you forget the little thing of her giving Kite his cell phone?"

"And we saw her with Ellie this morning. The four of them could be playing us good."

Nick shook his head. "I don't really know Ellie but Kite has no reason to agree to something like that. No, I'm sure that Lil is with Kite. Before Scotty joined us and right after he joined us she did not like Kite at all, called him an Ivy League jerk. But then of course she didn't like Scotty much either."

"I'm surprised she liked you then."

"I gave her a hard time but only because I knew she could dish out what she took. I'm telling you Kat she is with Scotty."

"Nope, she is with Kite. "

The team had gone over countless interviews all day and had a list of things to question Darla about when she came in. Lilly looked at her watch. "Well 10 minutes until show time, if she comes in that is."

Kat looked over at the blonde. "I'm ready, are you?"

"Yes, I want to get this over with. I realize that most of our cases go back more than 3 years but this guy deserves justice. He also deserves someone to kick his ass for the way he treated women, but hey we don't pick the victims here."

Lilly was rubbing the back of her neck. Scotty moved his chair behind her and moved her hands away. "Let me do that Lil, I'm better at it than you are."

He started massaging her neck and shoulders. Lilly moved her head around and moaned. "Wow that feels good Scotty."

Will looked over at them. "Better not let Kite and Ellie catch you like that."

Scotty shrugged. "Lil's neck hurts, I'm being a friend."

Then they heard a voice behind them. "If cutie is giving neck massages I need to sign up."

Kat looked up. "Darla, so nice of you to finally drop by. Will would you show her to an interview room please?"

Will nodded and walked over to Darla. "So I get mine next cutie?"

Scotty turned around. "Hey I gotta keep my partner healthy so she can be at work and watch my back."

Darla smiled. "Keeping her healthy, is that what they call sex these days? I'm sure she watches your back even when it doesn't need watching, what a luscious backside it is too."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Just go with Will and I'll be on in."

Lilly got up with her notes and followed Kat into the interview room. Darla watched them come in. "So where are you hiding your cutie partner?"

"My partner's name is Detective Valens, show him the respect he deserves." She threw her notes down on the table and then sat down. She knew the guys would be watching.

Kat started first. "We talked to Clark's ex-wife and the way we see it she didn't kill him."

Darla looked at Kat and then Lilly. "She had to. He was cheating on her and she wanted his money."

Lilly shook her head. "They were divorced but he was giving her money. She had him take her out of the will. So since he was giving her tons of money, she lost by his death."

Darla rolled her eyes. "Well I don't see how any of this has to do with me."

Kat leaned in close. "You are the one that pointed out the women he slept with, but you didn't mention you slept with him."

Darla laughed. "There was very little sleeping while he was around."

Lilly gave Darla what everyone called her confession stare. "First you point the finger at all of Clark's women but leave out that you are doing him. Then when we ask you about it, you go on the defensive. I gotta say it makes you look guilty. So what did you do? Tell you it was over? Or did he just tell you that you were not good enough anymore?"

Darla looked at Lilly and then the tears started flowing. "He said he had to end it with all of us, said he wanted his wife back. That jerk had the nerve to say he loved her and was willing to try to be faithful to her. Can you believe that bastard?"

Kat moved around and sat on the table in front of Darla. "So just take me through what happened."

"I didn't mean to kill him, I just wanted to scare him. I thought he would stay with me if he was scared but he told me that he was going to the police and then back to his wife. I wanted him to come back to me, he said he would always come back for more."

Lilly leaned in close. "So you felt betrayed, we have all felt that way at some point. But you are better than that, you deserved more from him than a booty call."

"He was giving her everything. We all got nice gifts from Clark but she bragged to others that he gave her tons of money. I gave him my body and I just got a gift here and there. She didn't even have to give him sex, that bitch gave him nothing and got everything. She should be dead too."

Lilly looked toward the window and nodded. Will came in the door. "I got this ladies." He had her write up her confession and then after reading her the rights he took her down to booking.

When he came back up everyone was packing it in for the day. Nick smiled. "Let's go celebrate. Boss are you in?"

He smiled. "That was great work all of you. Lil and Kat, that was some really good work in there. Yep, I'm in."

Scotty looked at Lilly. "We can't go, got plans tonight." He noticed all of them looking at him and realized what he said and how it sounded. "Well you know, plans with the significant others."

They all walked out.

**TBC**

_Review….okay next chapter I promise it is reveal time…..anyone still confused????_


	5. So Happy Together

**Title: State Of Confusion**

_Summary: Everyone is confused. Are Lilly and Scotty together or not? Nick and Kat have a bet riding on it…who else will join their bet?_

_Disclaimer: I own Ellie, the victim and the suspects._

**Chapter Five: So Happy Together**

Nick, Kat, Will and Stillman sat at Jones' Tavern. Stillman looked toward the door. "So Lilly and Scotty aren't coming tonight?"

Kat shook her head. "They have dates."

Stillman smiled. "I was surprised when Lil started dating Kite again but she seems happy and Scotty's new girlfriend is very pretty."

Nick laughed. "They are with each other and for some reason Kite and this woman Ellie are in on it with them."

Kat hit Nick on the arm. "You are so wrong, that is why I am going to win the bet."

Will looked at them. "The two of you bet on this?"

Nick nodded. "Yep."

Will sighed like he was upset and then smiled. "Well you could have invited me to get in on it. How much and who is betting on what?"

Kat smiled, she thought Will was upset with them. "I bet that Lilly is with Kite and Scotty is with Ellie, dummy here bet that they are doing each other. It's $20, so who are you with?"

Will laughed. "I'm going with Nick on this one, I think they are pulling a fast one on us. You know trying to keep us from finding out about them."

Stillman pulled money out of his pocket and laid down $20, they were all surprised. "I have to go with Kat on this one, I think they are not with each other. They are an awesome team as partners and I just don't think they would be like that if they were sleeping together."

Nick went for more drinks. Maybe it was good that the others declined, the fun tonight was talking about them.

Lilly was laying in her lover's bed and they were cuddled close. "So Lil, ever think about making us a permanent thing?"

"What do you mean by permanent?"

"I love you Lil, I want you with me forever. But I would be happy for now with us living together."

She rolled over in his arms. "I love you too. I have to admit, I've been thinking along the same lines myself. This feels good, not to mention I love you."

"I'm tired of leaving you at home or saying goodnight to you when we don't stay over. I don't want to sleep alone anymore, I sleep much better with you."

"I sleep better with you too, that is why I wear your shirts all the time when you aren't with me. It makes me feel closer to you."

He pulled her on top and she smiled. She kissed him and then he spoke. "Ready for another round already Lil?"

"Yes I am." And once again they made love.

They both were coming down from a very intense orgasm when he leaned in to kiss her and then he whispered. "Tell me baby, you will marry me won't you?"

"Yes, I will marry you. Well someday." She laughed as he rolled off of her. She got out of bed and held out her hand. "Let's grab a quick shower and then get something to eat."

After their shower she put on his dress shirt, he smiled. "My shirts have never had it so good."

He put on pajama pants and watched her put on some sweats. "I'm a bit cold."

They went out to the kitchen and fixed sandwiches and she took them to the living room. He heard the television turn on. He got his beer and poured her a glass of wine.

Nick, Kat, Will and Stillman were leaving Jones' when they saw Ellie walking toward a nearby restaurant. Nick punched Kat's arm. "Let's go to Scotty's right now. Get a pizza and tell him we just stopped by. The bet ends tonight, there is Ellie and he said he had plans."

Stillman put his hands up. "I'm going home. Let me know who Scotty punches first."

So they got a pizza and headed for Scotty's apartment.

Scotty was in the kitchen when he heard the knock on his door. He went to open it and saw his co-workers standing there holding pizzas and beer. Nick walked on in. "Hey we saw Ellie and figured your date was over, so we thought we would stop by. You missed our celebration at the Tavern, so we brought one to you. I'll just take these in the living room.

Nick walked in the living room not giving Scotty a chance to say anything. He was followed by Will and Kat. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw Lilly sitting on Scotty's couch and she was wearing Scotty's shirt. Her hair was wet and she looked like she had just been out of the shower.

Scotty ran in behind them. "Sorry Lil, someone just pushed his way in."

She smiled. "That's okay Scotty, they were bound to find out sometime. Let me guess, this was Nick's idea."

Will smiled at the scene in front of him. "We can go."

Lilly shook her head. "Don't you dare go anywhere, unless you are leaving without the pizza."

Kat sat down on the chair beside the couch. She leaned close to Lilly. "So why did you let me think you were with Kite?"

"Kite and Ellie are dating and well they really didn't want it all over the DA's office, we didn't want it to get around work that we were together. So one night the 4 of us went out and planned this. It was good though and it worked."

"So you giving Kite back his cell phone this morning?"

"Ellie gave it to me."

Scotty sat down on the couch but not close to Lilly like always. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over. "They know about us Scotty, come here." So he moved close and put his arm around her. She moved and was almost sitting on his lap.

She started flipping through the guide and found a movie that all of them liked. Scotty looked at the pizza. "Oh I need to get paper towels and plates."

Nick got up. "I'll get it, wouldn't want you to have to untangle yourself from Lil. We would starve to death."

He came back and they all got pizza. Lilly just ate off of Scotty's plate, he made the comment that is how they eat all the time now anyway at home. Then they settled in to watch the movie. After eating Scotty pulled Lilly even closer.

They were all really surprised at how comfortable it was to spend time with them as a couple. Kat smiled when Lilly fell asleep on Scotty.

Will looked over at them. "We can go."

"No, stay and watch the movie. She is just really tired, has been all week." He shook Lilly a little bit. "Hey baby, go on to bed."

She woke up and smiled. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"It's okay Lil, go on to bed." She kissed him and the others were a bit surprised by this. She looked around. "Well goodnight, guess I will see all of you tomorrow."

Kat's head snapped up. "Tomorrow? Lilly it's Friday night."

"I know, tomorrow is when we were going to the races."

Kat nodded. "Oh yes, gee I forgot. Well see you in the morning Lil."

Lilly kissed Scotty again and then after saying goodnight to the guys she went to the bedroom.

Will looked over at Scotty. "So how long has this been going on?"

Scotty smiled. "Close to four months now. We didn't want to be separated at work or make things weird for everyone."

Nick looked over at his friend. "So how did this start? You just up and decide to start sleeping together?"

Scotty laughed. "Not exactly. She had some nightmares after the shooting and one night she couldn't sleep, so she came here. And well we talked, I kissed her goodnight and then one thing led to another and we have been together ever since."

Kat smiled. "Well Lil is very happy, I've never seen her like this. I think it has made things at work better, Boss would agree. I don't think he will split you up. He told us tonight that you guys are an awesome team and he didn't think it would be like that if you were sleeping together. So he thinks you're not."

Scotty nodded. "We'll tell him on Monday."

They walked into work on Monday morning. Lilly and Scotty put their things down and went straight to Stillman's office. When they got to the door she leaned in. "Can we talk to you Boss?"

"Sure, come on in." So they entered and Scotty closed the door. He watched as they both sat down, they were nervous.

Lilly smiled at Scotty and then looked over at her boss. "Boss we need to tell you that what was going on with Kite and Ellie was just a smokescreen so no one found out about us. But Friday night Nick, Kat and Will stopped by Scotty's and I was there. So well we needed to come clean about this."

Scotty jumped in. "We didn't do this to be deceptive or anything. We really like being partners and just didn't want to be separated."

Stillman smiled. "Well I didn't think the two of you were together because you are a great team. As long as your work is not affected by it, I won't separate you."

Scotty nodded. "Thanks Boss."

Then Lilly jumped in and surprised even Scotty. "What about after we are married Boss?"

"Well then we will have to see. But that won't happen for awhile, right?"

"It will be sooner rather than later, but not tomorrow or anything." She stood up and Scotty followed, he was still surprised by her question. "Thanks Boss." And they walked out.

Scotty followed her to the break room. "So you going to accept my marriage proposal and that was the way of telling me?"

She pulled him close. "You have to marry me, I'm pregnant."

He leaned in and put his hand on her stomach. "Wow, we are having a baby? That's great Lil." He kissed her.

"Now stop, none of that at work or we will get separated. We can celebrate at home tonight." Then she looked him in the eyes and got serious. "I do love you so much Scotty."

"And I love you Lil."

Kat had been watching, they didn't see her but she was watching the entire thing. An idea formed in her head. She walked past the others and turned to look at them. "Meet me in Boss' office now."

She walked away before she could see Scotty pull a ring out of his pocket and put it on Lilly's finger.

All three of them walked in Stillman's office. Kat decided she was going to win her money back. She suspected Lilly was pregnant because she was so exhausted lately, but now she knew. Stillman looked up when they entered. "What is it?"

Kat looked around. "I want to win my money back. So here you go guys $20 says Lilly is pregnant."

Nick smiled. "Just makes me get more money, she's not."

Will shook his head. "I'm in, I am with Nick again because I don't think she is."

They all looked at Stillman. He smiled. "She was talking marriage and Scotty looked surprised. I think she is and hasn't told him yet, so I'm with Kat again."

Lilly and Scotty sat down at their desks. He looked toward Stillman's office. "Wonder what they are up to."

She smiled. "Probably placing bets on how long we will last."

Scotty smiled. "My money is on forever. I love you Lil."

"I love you too Scotty."

**THE END**

_Review…oh please tell me no one was surprised. I would put Lilly with Eddie because he is a hunk, he's no Scotty by any stretch of the imagination but he is still cute. But Lilly and Kite, doesn't work for me, so I wouldn't do that._


End file.
